bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asuka Williams
Appearance Asuka is relativley young looking for her age. She has brown hair that sometimes looks black and dark brown eyes. She ussualy wears a purple shirt with a sleevless dress over it. History When she was 17 she met a man named Takuto, she became friends with him and they hanged out all the time. Some time later Asuka began liking Takuto, she would sometimes flirt with him and he would do the same and soon they began dating. Then one day she wanted to meet Takuto's family, he said that it would be a horrible idea but Asuka insisted so he decided to show her to his family. Takuto took Asuka to a house in the middle of the woods, they then saw his parents, they looked very old as if they lived for 1000 years. Asuka talked with them and they were having fun, then they braught out a book with pictures that went back as far as 298 b.c., Asuka then learned that Takuto was a reaper, she got scared and ran as fast as she could. She didnt go far because she soon ran into a hollow and she fell over in fear, the hollow was about to kill her but Takuto appeared with a scythe and killed the hollow in one swing. She looked at him still scared and she looked at the scythe as it formed back into a sword, he helped her up and she didnt know what to do or think. Takuto told her that it would be ok if she wanted to leave that he understood and then she kissed him and they never left each other since then. Asuka soon got pregnant and had Chris, she loved him almost as much as she loved Takuto and he felt the same way towards Chris. She soon got pregnant again and had Alex and then Kate, she loved all her children. She stayed home with them and watched as they grew, she soon noticed that they could see hollows as well. One day a hollow attacked them and Takuto was at work, she thought that they were dead but then Chris got up and darkness shot from him and killed the hollow. She didnt know what to think, her first born son has inhereted the powers of a reaper, When Takuto got home she told him everything that happened and he had no idea what to do. Takuto took Chris to Takuto's parents and they looked him over and told him that Chris would be the new reaper, that he would eventually take on the name Death. Asuka still loved him and they continued living as a family and Takuto taught Chris how to control his powers and everything. They soon learned that Alex inhereted the powers of an angel when he used light to kill a hollow. Kate soon found her own powers and used the powers of darkness to protect her brothers when they were unconcious and a hollow attacked. Then 10 years later they were throwing Chris and Alex a party for their birthdays and they suddenly felt massive amounts of spiritual pressure and then saw 3 menos grandes and 10 other hollows, Takuto used his reaper powers to try to kill them but they over powered him and then injured him close to death and then attacked Asuka and she was soon close to death and then Chris, Alex, and Kate gathered their powers together and killed all the hollows. Chris and Alex and Kate rushed to their parents, Chris held Asuka while Alex held Takuto in their arms. Asuka and Takuto told them how proud they were to have such wonderfull children and that they knew they would live happy lives. They teared up watching their parents die in their arms, Asuka's soul left her body and she saw as Takuto's soul left his body and they hugged their children and they somehow felt the hugs and then Asuka's soul and Takuto's souls left. Category:Characters